Homecoming
by Chicalata
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected visitor after they return from Antarctica. Will he kidnap her? or will he make her cry? Find out :  DxS Post PP One-shot.


This is just a quick story because on my first story, My mind is on a major block. So that explains my 2 year absence. 3 But I'm writing Ch. 4 I promise! Just at a REALLY slow pace... I love you guys for sticking with me! :)

Summary: "Tucker, what's wrong with Sam? She's been really upset all the time!" Danny said. "I don't know, have you asked her?" Tucker said. "Uh.. Maybe?" Danny said sheepishly. DxS, brother-sister fic. Post PP. One-shot unless you want me to change that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me! D: I just own Ryan.

Sam, Jazz, Danny and Tucker were sitting in the Specter Speeder on the way back from Antarctica. They are playing Truth or Dare. (AN: heehee)

"So Danny, Truth or Dare?" Tucker asked.

"Hm, probably Dar-" "Dude, pick truth. You've picked dare the last 72 times." "Do I have to?" "Yes." "Fine, Truth."

"Do you regret getting rid of your powers before the disasteroid?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah.. I wouldn't be alive if I didn't get them back." Danny said. "Alright, Sam, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"I don't want to play." Sam said. "Aw come on Sammy, Don't yo-" "Don't call me Sammy." "Uh sorry... Jazz, Truth or Dare?"

"Danny, I'm getting tired of this game. Can't we play something else to pass the time?" Jazz asked exasperatedly.

"I guess.. Sam did you bring any movies?" Danny asked.

"Uh no, I have my iPod.. And doesn't the Specter Speeder _speed_? I mean, It would make the trip much faster." Sam said.

"Yeah, but we want to relax before paparazzi comes and bothers us." Tucker said.

"Yeah, Whatever." Sam said.

"Tucker can you come here? Bring your PDA because I want to find some movies." Danny said.

Danny and Tucker went in the back room of the Specter Speeder, and shut the door.

"Tucker, what's wrong with Sam? She's been really upset all the time!" Danny said. "I don't know, have you asked her?" Tucker said. "Uh.. Maybe?" Danny said sheepishly. "Dude you need to ask her. She's probably just worn out from being worried." Tucker said.

MEANWHILE IN THE FRONT ROOM.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jazz asked, her phycologist brain kicking in.

"Nothing Jazz, just thinking." Sam said quietly.

"Sam, I know you well, and if I didn't know better, I'd know you're lying to me." Jazz said.

"... What? That kinda confused me." Sam said.

"*sigh* Sam, you know you can talk to me. And you know I'll never judge you. What's going on?" Jazz said reassuringly.

"NOTHING. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam screamed.

MEANWHILE IN THE BACKROOM.

"Tuck, I seriously don't think she's worn out. If she was she'd be sleeping." Danny said.

"But why does she loo-" "NOTHING. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" They heard Sam scream. "Does that answer your question?" Danny said.

"Shut up Danny." Tucker said.

They both came back into the front room. Danny and Tucker looked at Jazz who just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Danny sat next to Sam and put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Sam you can tell me when you're ready. Okay?" Danny said. "Okay." Sam said.

Danny kissed her forehead. Tucker and Jazz then looked at him strangely.

"What? Don't judge." Danny said defensively.

After their long "drive", They decided to stay at the Mansons' house since the parents and Jazz were exhausted and didn't want teenagers to bother them.

"Okay.. 37.09? Thank you!... 30 minutes? That's fine. Alrighty, bye! Alright, so this is our order guys. One Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza, One Meat Lovers Pizza, and One Veggie Pizza with a 2 Liter Coke. Is that-*DING DONG* Uh that was quick! I'll go get it." Sam said then went upstairs to the door.

Danny and Tucker started to talk about the upcoming ceremony and how their lives are going to be so crazy when they heard a ear-piercing scream.

"SAM!" Danny and Tucker yelled as they were running up the stairs. When they got upstairs, They saw Sam in tears and hugging a strange man in a green uniform.

"Sam? Who's that? And why are you crying?" Tucker asked.

"*sniff* Guys, This is my big brother... He was deployed in Iraq for 3 years.." Sam said then went back to hugging him.

"Since when did you have a brother?" Danny asked.

"Well we have known Sam for 3 years, so it makes sense she never brought him up." Tucker stated.

"Guys, this is Ryan. He's in the Army. Ah It's been so long! Ryan, this is Danny and Tucker, my best friends." Sam said shakily.

"Nice to meet y'all. I'm Ryan, I hope you two have been takin' care of my lil' sis." Ryan said.

"We have, she's been a great best friend. I don't know what I'd- we'd do without her." Danny said, blushing.

Sam blushed also, and just as she was about to speak, Tucker interrupted her.

"LOVEBIRDS!" Tucker shouted.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam yelled.

"Alright you three, Sam, how about you show me the house since I left, and Danny and Tucker you can do whatever as long as its not illegal." Ryan said.

"Yes sir." Danny and Tucker said.

"Call me Ryan, boys." Ryan said.

"Okay, Ryan, we'll be downstairs." Tucker said.

"Nice to meet you Ryan, Hopefully we can be-" Danny got cut off by his infamous ghost sense.

"Guys I'll be back, ghost." Danny said.

"Okay, don't forget the Thermos this time!" Tucker said.

"I won't! Thanks for reminding me Tuck! Goin' Ghost!" Danny said then changed.

After Danny left, Tucker and Sam started to walk upstairs when Ryan spoke up.

"THAT. WAS. SO. EPIC." Ryan screamed.

Sam and Tucker laughed and continued up the stairs.

"Tucker how about you set up that sound system I've been asking you to do?" Sam asked.

"Alright Sam, I'll be downstairs. If you need me just text!" Tucker said.

"Okay Tuck thanks!" Sam said.

"Alright, Ryan, come with me. We'll start in my room!" Sam said happily.

After they toured her room, Ryan sat down on her bed. Sam sat next to him and gave him a side hug.

"What bothering you Ry?" Sam asked softly.

"I can't believe how much you've grown since the last time I saw you. You weren't goth then." Ryan said laughing.

"Yeah.. I got fed up with mom and dad always making me wear pink." Sam said.

"Well I'm glad you're happy with who you are, makes me happy." Ryan boomed.

"I'm glad I am happy too." Sam said, smiling.

"So Sammy, I was wondering... I have enough money to buy a Loft Apartment a few miles away. Would you want to come live with me?" Ryan asked.

"YES! Wait what about grandma..." Sam asked sadly.

"She can come to, but I doubt she'd want to have her son and daughter-in-law all alone and sad. It'd be great for them to stay together. And you could visit them." Ryan explained.

"True... Can I get a dog?" Sam asked happily.

"Whatever you want! ...As long as it isn't one of those yapping dogs." Ryan said.

"I was thinking a Siberian Husky. They're beautiful!" Sam said.

"That's a great idea!" Ryan said.

Danny then phased into Sam's room.

"Hey guys, it was just Kitty mad at Johnny again." Danny said annoyed.

"Yikes, anything I need to patch up?" Sam asked.

"No, but I'd like a back massage." Danny asked/begged.

"Fine! Ryan-*ding dong* can you get the pizza? Here's the money." Sam said and handed him the money.

"Alright Sammy." Ryan said and he left the room.

"Was it really Kitty?" Sam asked as she was giving Danny a back massage.

"No, it was Dani. She was asking if she could stay with me and be kind of like my 'daughter'." Danny said.

"Really? That's sweet. You better have said yes." Sam threatened.

"I did. But I feel bad because you think she'd want a mom too..." Danny trailed off.

"Are you asking me to be her mom?" Sam asked.

"If you want. She'd love it since you two are close." Danny said.

"I'd love to! She could stay with me at Ryan's new apartment he's gonna buy. If you want her to." Sam said.

"Hmm We'd have to ask her that. We can't force her to live in two places." Danny explained.

"Yeah that's true. What about... wait. Are you asking me to be your wife too?" Sam said laughing.

"I mean, If you'd want to, later in life, depending how high school and college goes with us." Danny said blushing.

"Well I'd love to." Sam said smiling. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. It was gentle yet passionate.

"I think I can get used to that." Danny said smiling.

"Guys the pizza is downstairs!" Ryan said.

"Okay!" Danny and Sam said.

Sam took Danny's hand and walked them downstairs.

"Mmm smells really good!" Danny said.

"It does! Let's dig in!" Tucker said.

After they finished their pizza, they all sat in those really nice couches and covered themselves with blankets so they could watch a movie. They ended up watching Eagle Eye. While they were watching it, Sam fell asleep on Danny's shoulder, and Danny fell asleep with his head on Sam's.

After the movie was over, Ryan got up. He put the pizza and drink away, turned off the DVD player, and was about to turn off the lights when he noticed Danny and Sam's look.

"One day, Sam, You'll marry him. I just know it." Ryan said. He kissed Sam on her cheek and tucked her in further with Danny.

"Goodnight lovebirds, see you in the morning." Ryan said quietly.

..

Well isn't that cute? Review 3 If you want me to do a flash-forward to Sam and Danny's wedding, I'll do it! :)

~ Chicalata.


End file.
